All For You
by Neutral Heart
Summary: Tala, loosing the love of her life to the Heartless, goes to a Nobody training school. There she finds her love, but she's already lost her heart for him. This story will NOT be continued. I hope you liked it up until now, but it's in a new story now.
1. Prolouge

**I am only putting this ONCE! Disclaimer: Anything and Anything that you haven't seen in the games belongs to me. The rest belongs to Square Enix and their wonderful crew.**

xXx

A Gummi ship sailed through the stars as a warp gate opened in front of it. As soon as the owner and only resident on the small ship knew it had opened, she sent a message to the ruler of where she was headed. Turning on her heal, the girl walked calmly out of the room. Her silver eyes were holding back tears the whole time.

The outside of the ship was checkered black and white. Custom made and painted by the young teen in the ship. Her family was always off on business, helping to keep what worlds they could out of the clutches of darkness. Their world must've been the only one that still had knowledge that all of the now separate worlds were once one.

As the girl grew, she had spent her time in the Gummi garage, learning how to fix ships and helping where ever she could. At the age of ten, she started to construct her own Gummi ship at the garage under the supervision of the owner, Eztli.

At the age of twelve, the girl had started working for the king and going out on missions to help the worlds that the kingdom had a connection with. Of course, she was never alone on the missions. No one was. They needed someone with a certain power to unlock the paths between the worlds. A key bearer.

But on the mission the girl had tried to return home from, said bearer had fallen in battle with a powerful Heartless – monsters of darkness that took your heart if they over powered you.

On the home though, her ship's main computer had noticed something strange. The coordinates took them to a place where nothing existed.

The guardian world had been taken by the darkness.

When the girl made it to her room in the back of the ship, she sat on her bed hugging a fluffy purple pillow and let the tears roll.

xXx

"Tala, we'll be at Atlantica in a few minutes. You should make yourself presentable for Triton." A computerized female voice called from a speaker.

The girl had gotten herself tangled in the dark sheets of her bed, making it a struggle to show signs of life. A groan and a few harsh curses was all that the computer could understand from the mutters of the teenager.

"Tala, get up. We're arriving. Make yourself halfway decent at least..." There was a click to show that the computer was not in that room anymore so to speak.

After a few minutes, Tala decided to try and escape her sheet made prison. That of course, ended with her on the floor and her sheets on the bed. Standing and dusting herself off, Tala ran a hand through her long dark hair and walked through the door. Her right hand's fingers toying with her collar's tag in thought.

The choker around her neck was spiked, and had a violet tag with 'Zuka' engraved on it in katakana. The rest of her outfit was a white fitted tank top and really baggy black pants held up by a single belt. On her hands were black and white striped fingerless gloves with ruby hearts on the palms.

Telling her computer to disguise itself, Tala muttered a simple spell and left the ship, being engulfed in the salty water. Her white top turned to white sea shells, and her pants to a black fish tail.

As soon as Tala was able to let the water flow into her mouth, the teen found herself in someone else's arms and her sight was blurred with red. Tala could only tell that it was a girl due to certain body parts.

"Tala, daddy sent me to greet you. I heard about the tragedy." Pushing the girl away, Tala saw who the mystery female was. It was her best friend Ariel. They had met on Tala's first mission, which just happened to be to Atlantica. Ariel's long red hair flowed around her, giving her an innocent look. She had purple sea shells made her bra, Tala was jealous due to them being her favorite color, and a tail like Tala's, only a lime-ish green.

It took a minute to register what Ariel had said. Surely Triton hadn't told her about other worlds. Ariel was having enough fantasies about the land world, he didn't need her wanting to go to other worlds all together.

Ariel looked away, "Those terrible creatures…but now you've come to stay with us." Ariel's expression brightened considerably, "Come on, daddy said he would meet us by the market."

Tala nodded and tried to follow, but ended up going the opposite way, just backwards. Ariel turned around, "You're not used to these waters are you? Here, let me show you."

After a few basic movements were covered, the two headed towards the market, exchanging short stories about what's happened to them in the past year.

"I got it! I got it!" Yelled a voice off to the side of the two mermaids. Tala turned only to have a body come crashing into hers. The two went plummeting down a hill. "…I don't got it."

Some laughter came from above them, mixed with Ariel's worried gasp.

The other person, a merman, pushed himself up and shook his head. "What I hit?"

"The term you're looking for is 'who.' And the name's--"

"Tala, are you alright?" Ariel called, cutting off said mermaid.

The boy looked at Tala through long bangs and smiled, "I'm Demy. Nice to meet you Tala."

If you looked close enough, or as close as Tala was, you could see a glint of something in his eyes, but it something that came and went as quickly as a thought for world conquest to a pure hearted person.

With a simple smile, Tala swam past Ariel and towards the market, grabbing Ariel's arm on the way. Her only hope was that the blush she knew was there wasn't noticeable.

xXx

Ariel had gone back to the palace under order of King Triton, it was just Tala and the king. After a short silence, Tala asked about Triton telling Ariel about other worlds.

Triton laughed, "You're from another kingdom correct?" Tala nodded. "And your kingdom was taken by darkness?" Again, Tala nodded. "That's all Ariel knows. I said nothing about other worlds, so unless you told her about you being from another world, she's completely oblivious."

"Your…_happy_ about that?" Tala inquired.

Triton shook his head. "No, but it's better than her hoping to find ways to other worlds. With enough will power, I'm sure she'd be able to find a way."

Tala nodded. "Ariel said you needed to see me about something. Is it about where I'll be staying? Or who I'll have as a roommate?" Tala was always fond of the idea of having roommates. But that didn't happen unless you were in collage or battle troop training. Mostly men signed up to go fight heartless though, so that hadn't been a big thing for her.

"Well, yes and sort of."

"Sort of? Will I have more than one roommate?" Tala got excited.

"You'll be moving in with a family that has close ties to the palace. I've informed the parents about you being from another world and about your situation. I believe Ariel is friends with their daughter."

Tala sighed. "It's because of my age isn't it?"

"Yes. Thirteen doesn't quite cut it as adult here. But I think it would be wise to enjoy your teenage years, despite the fact you're an adult back in your world."

After negotiating, the two came to a few agreements and Triton gave Tala directions to where she was to live for the next five years.

xXx

It was dark when Tala finally made it to her new home since she had stopped off to get something to eat with some of the money that Triton gave her.

After knocking on the rock hard door, it was literally rock hard-possibly made FROM rock-, Tala heard some yelling on the other side of the door before it opened. Tala cast her gaze down, too shy to see who had greeted her.

"…Tala?" Asked a strangely familiar voice. Said person looked up and met the blue eyes of the one that had crashed into her earlier that day.

"Demy?"

xXxXxXxXx

Okay. New Intro. New Story. New Material. Sue me, I couldn't think of anything for Demyx to be named and scramblers don't help that much. Next chaper I'll work on later today. It's like 1 in the morning, I need sleep.


	2. Chapter I

Yay. New chapter. Enter Xiggy!

xXx

Tala snuck into the house, hoping no one would hear her. She had been out fighting the heartless against Nala's wishes. She was dressed the same as she was when she was younger, but had developed more.

Nala wasn't her mother, but she was as good as. She had taken Tala in under Triton's request and treated her like one of her own. But there was nothing to say that Tala was her daughter, and that sat perfectly well. Demy and Tala had started going out that previous year. It strangely wasn't weird going out with someone you had lived with for a few years.

Sobbing came from the next room. Swimming over, the now eighteen year old mermaid saw her best friend, Kwaya, and her mother, Nala, sitting on the couch. Nala was leaning on her daughter's shoulder crying and Kwaya was trying to calm her down like one would to a baby.

"What happened?" Tala asked, her presence becoming known.

"He…he's gone…" Nala choked out.

The words struck Tala hard. Demy had been one of the troops sent home early, but she thought that his troop made it back unharmed – a few of the troops were attacked on their way back home by heartless, a few warriors were lost to the darkness in their hearts.

Tala voiced her confusion, which was replied to with a short recalling by Kwaya.

Demy had come home, but when he did there was an attack on the city. Thankfully, the new Keyblade bearer came and helped to stop the attack. Something weird started happening to Demy, it was hard to explain for Kwaya, but he spent a lot of time alone in his room. After a few days, he stopped coming out all together.

When they were starting to think that he had committed suicide, he finally came out. But he had changed in many ways. He didn't even remember where he was or who his family was.

"What does he look like?" Tala asked, but it was almost command like.

Kwaya thought for a moment, "His eyes and tail are the same. The main difference is his hair, it's like a dirty blonde and in a strange mix of a Mohawk and a mullet." Tala nodded, heading back to her room.

"I think it's time that I get going. You might be in danger if he comes back. Thank you for letting me stay with you all these years, but this is for the better." Kwaya nodded. Nala had a fresh wave of tears coming down.

Tala packed everything she could into a tan bag and went back to the living room to say her final good byes. Fighting back tears, she set off to find what Demy was now.

xXx

"Thank you." Was all she said as she swam away from the local vendor, snack in hand. This was the third city she had searched, but no one had seen _him_. She didn't even know what he truly looked like anymore.

Seeing a bright blue tail, Tala looked up with hope. Dirty blonde hair in a style in a cross of a mullet and a Mohawk - Wasn't that what Kwaya said he had? Swimming forward, Tala passed the merman and glanced back at him casually. It was him alright.

She turned around and swam towards him. She demanded where he had been. All she got was a weird look as the boy passed her. She swam up next to him and grabbed his arm, "I've been looking everywhere for you and you just ignore me? What. The. Hell."

He looked at her, "Look, you have the wrong guy. I don't even know you."

Tala looked hurt, it was becoming very hard very quickly to hold back tears. "Demy, what do you mean you don't know me? Stop playing around, we've known each other for years."

The boy yanked his arm free of her grasp and said in a worried tone, "Look, you've got the wrong guy. Now I need to go before I get in trouble with him."

Tala hung her head low as the one she thought she loved swam away in a rush. Before he was out of eyesight, Tala started to follow him until he entered a clearing. She then watched from behind a rock as a black smoke-like substance appeared and a man with an eye patch swam out.

"Demyx, so you showed," He said in a surfer accent. The man had long hair pulled into a pony tail with gray streaking through it. A golden left eye with a large scar resting on that same cheek. His human body cut off at the waist like the rest of the merpeople, but his tail resembled that of a killer whale.

"I don't really have much of a choice now do I?" Demyx replied with a sigh. His thoughts were clouded with that girl that said she knew him. "But someone stopped me on my way, she said she knew me. She looked so hurt when I didn't remember her."

The stranger laughed, "Probably just some kook." Tala gripped the rock she was hiding behind. "Now be a good boy and come with me back to headquarters." The man held out his hand to the side and another glob of smoke appeared, but Tala noticed it looked almost solid and kind of goopy.

Demyx looked back at the ocean around him before nodding. Tala swam away as fast as she could once the portal disappeared.

xXx

Tala ended up staying in that town where she found Demy, or _Demyx_ as he's called now, for the next week. She had sent a letter to Triton telling him that she was going to try and leave. She never got around to going back home to get her Gummi ship though, so she sent a letter to Kwaya, asking her to keep the Gummi safe until she eventually came back.

She had gone into slight depression because of what happened with Demyx. How could he not remember her? They had known each other for **_five_** years! Not to mention lived under the same roof. They wouldn't likely forget each other in three months.

Laying down on a large flat rock, Tala read entries in her journal. In order to have worked for the king at her home world, you would have to go through a class about findings on Heartless and what was left behind - Nobodies. She believed that Demy had turned into one, but now decided to check.

The notes were simple.

_Identifying Nobodies:_

_- If they have kept their human appearance, there will be minor differences. In example, colors of hair, eyes, or skin changing, possibly even a change in the way a voice sounds._

_- Loss of memory. The subject will have their memory wiped clean, so don't expect them to remember you if you knew their full form._

_- Lack of heart endorsed feelings. Nobodies are just empty shells left when a Heartless is made of a strong hearted person. And the heart would've already been lost in order to make the Heartless._

The mullohawk, as Tala had named the hair-do, was a change in appearance, fitting the first one. Loss of memory – he didn't remember Tala or his mother and sister. Definite memory loss. But the emotions…she couldn't be sure. So there was a chance that he was still whole, but not likely.

"Well isn't that blunt?" Asked a cool voice behind Tala. Turning, she say the same person that came for Demyx.

"What do you want?" She spat back, she would've spat at him if it weren't for the fact the spit would just float through the water.

"Well I'm sure you know that already," He replied like he was explaining why Triton made it law to stay away from the surface. When Tala was silent, he sighed in an annoyed kind of way. "Look, Xemnas wants you to become a Nobody. One, because there's a chance that your Heartless will be really powerful with that power of yours. Two, you're Nobody will definitely be powerful. But that's only if you keep your human form like I have."

Tala let it all sink in. It made sense, except for one part. "Wait…this Xemnas guy. Is he your leader?"

The man looked confused for a second, "Uhh…yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Xigbar."

Tala smirked after a moment, "So are your names anagrams?"

"Yeah…of our previous names." Tala's smirk grew. "…Why are you smirking?"

"Was your leader's name Mansex?"

Xigbar burst out laughing as soon as Tala finished her question. "You know, no one's figured that out but me I think."

"I'm not too slow. But if his is like that, would yours happen to be something like Bigrax?"

Xigbar stopped laughing and glared at me. "That was low."

Tala just smiled innocently, "I told you I'm not slow."

"So, are you going to fight me or succumb to the darkness head on?" He asked harshly, angered by the name comment.

"I want to see Demyx. I won't do anything until I see him."

Xigbar considered it for a moment. "Are you the one that stopped him on the street?"

"Yeah," She spat, "I'm the _kook_ that knew him when he was whole."

Xigbar just nodded and opened a portal. "Stay here."

xXxXxXxXx

I was reading the Xemnas reports while writing this. I HAD to put the two names. Next chapter I'll write when I think of what's going to happen.

Until then, Ja Ne

Neutral.


	3. Chapter II

Tala sat on her rock while Bigrax, I mean, Xigbar went through yet another portal of doom. Curious, she tried to touch the substance before it disappeared, but her hand just went straight through it. Bringing out her hand, she took off her glove and examined her hand. Nothing had changed, but she didn't think it all that safe to go in after him.

Soon after, Xigbar came out with a hand on Demyx's neck, showing that the latter did not wish to come.

"Demy…" Tala sighed. "Why can't you remember?"

"I told you, we haven't met," Demyx replied uncertainly. He couldn't even understand why Xigbar was talking to this kook.

Tala growled. A growl which was soon followed by a slap. And that was followed by Xigbar's laughing.

"She got you good."

"Shut up…"

"Demyx," Tala whispered, a tear escaping her boundary and running down her cheek. As soon as it dropped off her cheek, it grew into a bigger red ruby like thing. A heart. The heart flew upwards until it was out of sight.

"So it's true…" Xigbar muttered, taking his gaze away from the ever lifting heart and staring at Tala in amazement.

Taking off her choker, Tala grabbed Demyx's hand and put it in it. "Keep this safe." With that simple sentence, she put her glove back on, grabbed her bag, and sped off into the deep blue.

Demyx and Xigbar stared at the choker while Tala left. After a moment, Xigbar smiled and looked at his comrade. "She liiiiiikes you."

Demyx blushed, "It's not like I feel anything for her…"

"Then why are you blushing? I bet you felt something for her when you were whole!" Xigbar laughed and opened a portal, "Come on lover boy, we got some planning to do."

xXx

Tala was back home, but it just wasn't the same. She wouldn't answer anybody's questions and was usually out training. It was all she could do to keep the tears from pouring. If only she knew that turning her pain to fury was helping the Nobodies. With the information that Xigbar gave her, she started to think that Demyx was just a pawn. They wanted hearts, and she was a main source.

Tala muttered a 'thanks' as she left the table. Nala called out to her before she left the room. Sitting, Tala became strangely interested in the pattern on the table. "A letter came for you yesterday." Tala gave a confused look as Nala got up and produced the letter from a drawer in the kitchen.

"I don't know anybody outside of the town, why would I get a letter?"

"It isn't from the town. Someone came and thrust it into my hands without a word when I was out shopping." Kwaya interjected, then added that he was quiet rude. When Tala asked what he looked like, Kwaya took a second to recall. "I believe that he had long hair and a scar…OH! His tale looked like that of a killer whale. You know him?"

Tala went silent as she looked down at the letter. It had Zuka written across it in an old style of writing. Tala opened her mouth to question it, when Kwaya started to add to her story. "The man said that that was the name on the choker. Which leads me to my question, what happened to that choker?"

"…Demyx…"

"Who's that? It sounds like Demy."

"Demy…he lost his heart. He became a Nobody, but kept his human form unlike most. He's now referred to as Demyx. He didn't know who any of us were because he's different now. He's not whole, so he's like a completely different being," Tala explained, with many gaps, as she turned the envelope over, studying the stamp that held it shut. It looked odd, but Tala could remember seeing this once before when she was ten and studying the Heartless and Nobodies. A boy in her class had made a very disturbing comment about what the symbol looked like.

Nala and her daughter stayed silent, absorbing the information they were given, while Tala carefully opened the letter. Taking out the two papers, Tala saw that one was indeed a letter, and the other was something about a school.

_Dear Zuka,_

_If that is not your true name, I beg pardon for that is what we believe that your name is because of the trinket you gave one of our newly recruited Nobodies. The new boy, Demyx I believe his name is, says that you claim to know him. Thankfully, Xigbar has told me that you know what Heartless and Nobodies are, so I won't have to explain why he does not know you._

_I have a proposition for you._

_Seeing how you acted when you saw Demyx last, I figure you have some sort of relationship with him. _

_Along with this letter is an acceptance letter into a school that we have prepared to train Nobodies before choosing who joins our Organization. The school will be starting in a week, and if you accept, you will be attending for the year. The only repercussion for you is that you will have to give up your heart._

_If you would like to have your friend back, I suggest you come back with Xigbar when he comes for you in two days. The rest will be explained then._

_(I) Xemnas_

He didn't really put a lot of information into the letter, probably incase someone got nosey and read it. Taking a look at the acceptance letter, she saw that the school was bluntly named as Nobody Training School. Couldn't they be a little more creative?

Looking up at Nala and Kwaya, who were both watching her, Tala smiled half heartedly. "I'm not going."

The two glanced at each other worriedly, "What do you mean by going?"

"The man that gave Kwaya the letter, he'll be coming tomorrow. I'm not going with him. They're going to try and control me in order to use my power." Tala laughed, which gave her almost family the impression she was going mad.

"Tala?" Kwaya asked uncertainly, "Would you mind explaining a little more?"

In reply, Tala handed her friend the letter that Xemnas had written. Nala swam over and read it over her daughter's shoulder. "Oh my…"

"You said it mom…you should go. You might be able to save Demy!"

"But I would be playing right into their hands Kwaya! Don't you get it? They're using him to get me to help them."

Kwaya stared at her friend, "The Tala I knew would do almost anything to get Demy back." With that, she swam out of the room before Tala could reply. Tala looked up at Nala for help, but all she did was sigh and say that it wasn't her choice whether Tala went or not. Just to be safe if she did.

The young mermaid sat at the table for hours, going over the pros and cons of both choices. In the middle of the night, a choice was made.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yay! Finally got this on done! I'm so happy, this took longer than most. Anyway, I need some help on students for the school so, if you could, would you submit some characters? Atleast one would do. Please and thank you.


	4. Chapter III

Ariel had gotten a break from the rehearsing her and her sisters had been doing, so her, Kwaya, and Tala were all seated in the living room playing card games. The knock at the door would've interrupted their game, but Nala told them to continue playing while she got it.

"Does Zuka live here?" The man at the door asked, his accent taking Tala's attention. Dropping her cards, she swam over to the wall and peeked through the door way. Yep, it was him. Just like the letter said.

Turning around to face her friends, Kwaya shook her head before Tala could say anything. "I heard you packing last night. It's for the better." Tala nodded and swam to her room to grab her bag, and returned with hugs for her friends.

"I won't forget you," She whispered as she parted from Kwaya.

"I'll hold you to that," Kwaya smiled half heartedly.

"As if, you'll forget your life as a whole like the rest of us. Now come on, we're late for the opening ceremony." Tala glared at Xigbar, but followed him out of the house after hugging Nala and saying her final goodbyes.

Once they were a good distance away from the city, Xigbar opened a portal with a thrust of his hand. "Ladies first," He motioned to the ever darkening 'Portal of Doom' as Tala had so dubbed it. Mentioned mermaid gave a sarcastic smile and swam threw, changing back to her human self wearing her white tank top, black cargo pants, and black and white gloves. Because of the swimming she had been doing for the past five years, she wobbled around and eventually fell.

Xigbar was in a long black hooded coat, black pants, and knee high boots, from what she could tell, with black gloves. The coat and gloves appeared to be leather.

Xigbar smirked down at her. "Getting to used to the deep blue I see. Don't worry, I don't think that we'll have a pool in gym though."

Lifting herself off the floor, Tala glared at her elder, "I'm not doing gym. I agreed to come to help Demyx, but _Mansex_ said nothing about gym."

Xigbar smirked, "He wouldn't have. We forgot about Xaldin and ran out of class ideas. And just so you know, it's better not to call him that name when he's around."

"And why not? Every leader should appreciate a good joke!" It was Tala's turn to laugh when Xigbar's cheeks started to turn pink. "What happened?"

"It's nothing…" He mumbled as they stepped walked through a blinding light from the in between world.

"And where have you two been?" Yelled an obviously upset man up on the stage. Tala looked up to see a tanned man with long silver hair glaring at them from the other side of the huge room. There was a group of people between them, and those people were turned around and staring at the new comers.

Xigbar apologized with a short bow like motion. "We had a little…miscommunication."

Tala scoffed, _'Miscommunication my ass.'_ She thought sourly. A boy up on stage, a few people away from the 'Superior' as Xigbar called him when he apologized, blinked. Or at least Tala thought it was a blink. It was hard to tell if it was a wink or a blink with half of his light blue-silver hair over his right eye.

"Just have her take a seat and come up here…"

Tala took a seat at the back of the room, glaring at those who were still staring at her. One person returned the glare. The girl had long blood red hair that swept to the left side of her face, and her gray eyes challenged Tala's purple ones. Only when the Superior started speaking again did they break eye contact.

All six teachers introduced themselves and explained different rules. Every student would have a weapon of choice, elemental powers would come later, that they would master over the course of the year. At the end of the year, seven students will be chosen to join the official Organization. The rest would be spies in other worlds, and would only be contacted if an emergency were to occur.

Finally, after everything was said, they started calling out names. When yours was called, you went up, met your roommate, got your key, and went to your dorms.

The girl that Tala the glaring contest with was named Xikaelam, and was partnered with a girl named Exehthar who looked too happy for the two to get along. After practically everyone else was called, there were four people in the room. Two boys and two girls. They were all spread out among the benches in the room, and were looking at each other in wonder.

One boy had long, spiked red hair, and was dressed in loose clothing with a rock band logo printed on his shirt. The other boy had spikey blonde hair that had to be defying some law of gravity. He was dressed in a light colored top with what looked like checker patterns around his shoulders and chest, but one color blended perfectly with his shirt. Under that he had a zipped up black shirt, and then dark pants with cloth the same color as his shirt from the knees down. Lastly, the other girl in the room had _really_ long black hair with silver tips, and silver eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a cartoon character on it and blue jeans.

Zexion, the one who had smirked earlier and had been calling off names for the last ten minutes, stared down at the four in front of him with a bored expression. The rest had gone off for numerous reasons. "You guys know your partners. Now come get your key and leave."

The red head looked up at Zexion with, "But one pair was a girl and a guy, so we don't really know." Tala snickered at the comment. The two that had been different genders were siblings when they were whole, so it's not like anything would actually happen.

Zexion glared down at the one who spoke, "They were an exception. If you were listening, you would understand that."

The red head just ignored what the man said and continued his antagonizing. "Didn't the Superior leave you to call out the pairs? This would count as cutting corners don't you think? And that isn't a good thing." The red head bent over suddenly, clutching his head.

Zexion smirked, "That's what you get for toying with your superiors." He stated simply, glancing at the others. "It's boys have boy roommates and girls have girl roommates. Now come get your key and go." All three just nodded and followed directions, not wanting to know what the red head was going through.

xXx

Tala hadn't really said anything since getting her key, her roommate had done enough of that. Before they even got to their dorm, Tala already knew how long Nixash had been a Nobody, her age, and what it was like for her when she first became a Nobody. All Tala had to do was offer friendly nods and look like she was listening.  
The dorm was more like an apartment. You know, kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, the works. The only bad thing about the place was the bright colors. Tala wondered why everything was so bright if the Organization looked like a gothic cult in their outfits.

Walking into the farther bed room, Tala collapsed onto the bed while Nixash went to fix something to eat. Thankfully, they didn't have school until tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nothing to say on this chapter. I'm working out what happens next, and I don't know how long that will take with all this tension about school starting in a couple of days. Damn it... Well, Saturday I'm stuck in the house, so I might type up the next one then. Alright, catch ya' later.


	5. Chapter IV

Just so you know, I'm gonna try and go back and chage Demyx's former name. I don't remember where I saw it before, but it's going to be Myde now if I get around to changing it.

Thanks to all those who submitted characters! I'm working on getting everyone an important part in the story, so they might be in in a chapter or two. I've got like four to fit in, not including the one I only briefly introduce here. If you want your character entered at a certain part, or want a certain role in the story, please leave a review or message me. Now, on with the story!

xXxXxXxXx

The first class of the day for Tala was taught by a guy called Vexen. He had a high pitched voice, which was weird, seeing as he was an aged scientist with long pale blonde hair. As was to be expected from the mans profession, the class was science.

The class had, at the least, twenty students of varying ages. Some were sitting with their roommates, while others sat with people who wore similar clothes. For example, people with a gothic look to them sat with each other while people with the more happy and girly look sat with each other. A guy with long pink hair sat in the girly part, wearing a uniform like the teachers. Tala assumed he was a Nobody for quiet a while.

Tala and Nixash had stayed together, partly because Tala got so quiet when they entered the classroom. Currently, Tala had her sketch book out and was sketching random Heartless and Nixash was chatting away with the people at their table. When the bell rang, Vexen started talking about all the projects that they would be doing throughout the year.

"If you wish to who will be your partner for the rest of the year, look across from you." He finished with a smirk. Looking up, Tala saw a guy around her age with silver eyes and dark blue spiked hair. Smiling, Tala was about to introduce herself when there was call over the intercom, ordering Vexen to pick up the phone. After a moment of whispers, Vexen turned and stared down Tala, "Superiors office, now."

"I don't know where that is…"

Rolling his eyes, Vexen pointed at the door. "All the way up the stairs, three doors to the left. It had one in Roman numerals on the door."

Following the directions, Tala knocked on the door, which swung open immediately. "Come now, I have to get back to my class." The superior pulled Tala's arm, locking the door. "You remember I said that you would have to be a Nobody in order to attend?" Tala nodded. "Now is where it begins. Are you sure that you want to do this?" It was a question, but it sounded rhetorical.

Grabbing a glass bottle filled with a dark substance off of the desk, he held it out to Tala. Tenderly, she grabbed and uncorked it, letting dark smoke flow out of the top. "What the fuck is this shit?" She asked, letting her thoughts flow out explicitly.

"It will help to fasten the process. If Vexen is correct, you'll maintain your current…" The Superior eyed Tala oddly, "Form. Just without your heart. You keep your memories also if he did this correctly."

"Superior?" Tala asked, looking away from the glass, "I have a favor to ask." He motioned that he was listening. "Everyone has their original names mixed up with an 'x' in the equation. I would like to mine to be different."

"Different? How so?"

"I want my name to be Zuka. Like on my-"

"Collar, yes. Might I ask why Zuka is printed there instead of Tala?"

"…It was my mother's name."

Nodding, Superior motioned to the bottle. Getting the drift, Tala chugged it. The liquid was thick and revolting. Tala fell to the floor gasping. She thought that it would be painless, but it probably would hurt worse now.

The Superior snapped his fingers, summoning a group of Nobody lackeys that were keeping a Shadow at bay. When he snapped again, the Nobodies let the Heartless at Tala.

Not being able to fight back, Tala sat there accepting her fate whilst the shadow came running towards her. The first swipe hurt, but her body soon went numb as the Heartless attacked more and more. After bruises started to form, a light shone from Tala's chest. A ruby heart shaped gem flew out slowly. Using the energy that had formed in her then, she lifted her hand up to touch the heart. It broke into pieces, seeing as how fragile a heart is. Wrapping her hand around some of the pieces, there was another light before she blacked out.

xXx

Nixash entered the dorm with a worried expression. Tala hadn't gone back to any to any of the classes after being called to the Superiors office. "Hey Tala, are you here?" A light groan from said girl's room. Happy to see that her roommate was there, Nixash went to tell Tala about who she was partnered with and what was happening in class. Pulling the covers off her roommates head, Nixash gasped. The girl in the bed was dressed exactly the same as Tala, minus the beanie, yes, but it wasn't her.

The girl waking up in the bed was fairly paler than Tala, with short, choppy white hair fell over half of her face. When the mystery girl finally opened her eyes, Nixash noted pink eyes. The girl was an albino.

"Why are you in Tala's room?" Nixash demanded, becoming concerned once again about her roommate.

" Superior said this was where I was to stay." The girl's voice was slightly more feminine than Tala's boyish one, but also held that boy attitude. "Oh, and to give you this," The girl grabbed a piece of parchment from the bedside table.

Reading it, Nixash's concerned expression changed to that of confused. But before she could question, the mystery girl asked, well, _demanded_, "Now who the hell is this Tala?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

So short, but I felt that it was a good place to stop. I would've stopped at the black out part, but I really wanted to get the albino in. guess who she is and get a chapter dedicated to you! It'll be like a project you would like done, or a chapter in your characters point of view. Or something like that.


	6. Chapter V

♥♥♥♥ Zuka looked around the huge room, looking for a familiar face. She saw a few, but they were most likely _her_ friends. According to what Xemnas had explained to her, they were both the same person. But still…they knew Tala. Not Zuka.

Zuka was practically Tala though. She had been getting random memories from Tala's life at equally random times. But the memories started to become less random, changing from things like Tala having a sandwich to something more complex like Tala fighting off Heartless with a lover.

The albino hung her head and sat at a vacant table. At least…she thought it was vacant until she felt a foreign chill roll down her back. She looked around, expecting a master in cyrokinetics to be playing tricks on her, and her eyes rested on a strangely familiar face.

The boy's hair was up in a manner that looked like it was trying to be a mullet and a Mohawk at the same time. He had a few strands of hair hanging on his forehead, and the hair all the way back until the spot where his skull and spine connected was spiked up towards the middle. Then there was a short bit of hair on the back of his head. His ocean blue eyes are what caught her eye though. They brought a flood of memories.

The one memory that stood out though, was something that took Zuka a moment to process. "Demyx…" She whispered, making the boy tense and grab his stuff, dashing off and out of the room.

Zuka sat there a moment, trying to register the event, but shrugged it off and sorted through her memories as she finished her lunch and headed towards her next class.

♥♥♥♥ "Tala! I brought your boyfriend!" Nixash chimed as she entered the dorm room. Well, dorm wouldn't be the right term. Big apartment fit it better.

Zuka stuck her head out of her room with a confused expression, "Nixash, I'm Zuka, remember?" She would've said more, but she then noticed the pair behind her. "Who are they?"

The girl standing behind Nixash rolled her eyes. "Right, right, whatever, but listen. You're supposed to be working on this project with us. Now get your emo ass out of that room before we make you the test subject!"

Zuka sighed, "**_MAKE ME!!_**" She slammed her door closed and jumped onto her bed to continue her nap. She heard the others speaking from the other side of her door, and then heard her door open. She smirked inwardly as she saw a shadow creeping up on her.

Throwing her sheets up, Zuka lit her arm and swung it at the stranger once she saw that the being had long red hair instead of Nixash's black hair. The stranger jumped back, long silver metal swinging down with her fingers. The metal connected to gloves that covered up past her wrists. "They're called clawswords, little albino." The girl sneered, her blood colored hair falling over her left gray eye.

Zuka scowled and bit her tongue. With the way the teachers and students looked at this school, it was hard to tell who was and wasn't your superior. Bringing cooling her fist down, she stood, ready to bow if the other girl announced herself a teacher and ready with a comeback if she threw a nasty comment at Zuka again.

The girl had a smug look on her face, "No worries, they scare people away from fights often. I'm Xikaelam."

Zuka smirked, seeing that the intruder wasn't a teacher. "I'm not scared of them. But someone who plays with toys should have an opponent that also plays with them." She stuck her hand out, "The name's Zuka."

Xikaelam took Zuka's hand in a swift motion bowing her head slightly, "Hajememashite."

Zuka returned the greeting and walked towards the door. "Might as well get this over with since I'm awake," She laughed and collapsed on the huge couch in the room. "So what's goin' down here?"

♥♥♥♥ As the month passed, Zuka became more aware of her surroundings and was glad to see that she was actually able to make some friends and acquaintances. Enemies even. But then, is there any way to go through high school without getting into fights with the leader of the cheerleader squad? God forbid they step into the _emo_ space of the courtyard.

She chuckled every time she heard that term. As to be expected, at least by her standards, it had all started after Zuka got into that fight with the gravity defying queen of cheerleaders. Gravity defying was literal in this case, most students had discovered that they could control certain elements or do attention grabbing tricks. Some kids had both. By some kids, it meant the over achievers who strived to be better. Zuka unfortunately fit into that category, but Nixash spoke to her anyway.

Come to think of it... Nixash probably taught the cheerleader the word emo. She vaguely remembered being called that word by Nixash when she had first came into being and had seen said Nobody speaking to said cheerleader. Oh the irony….

The dorm, as she's already thought of plenty of times, was nothing like any other dorm she had seen. Bigger in the sense that the couch was wide and trailed almost all around the room yet there was still plenty of space in the living room alone. There used to be a small glass table in the middle of the living room, but Zuka had convinced Nixash earlier to switch it out and replace it with a coffin with a glass top and skeleton inside. Obviously, that didn't sit too well with Nixash for long, nor with their numerous guests –Nixash was one to make friends and invite them over. The skeleton was soon replaced by a cute yet morbid bear that had become widely popular. Well…at least in Zuka's little world in her head it became popular.

Xerajd and Zuka had grown close over the month. And with the help of Nixash and a girl named Mixo, they had started going out. Though whenever Zuka and Xerajd were separated, which took a lot to tell the truth, she couldn't help but think about the blue eyed boy she had seen at lunch and various times during _Tactics and Heart Collecting_ –a school wide class taught by two of the original Nobodies named Lexeaus and Xaldin. It felt like cheating on Xerajd with fantasies to her, but when she played Tala's life with him through her mind it was just the other way around. Cheating on the fantasy with Xerajd, for the fantasy was something she already had.

It's all just a tad bit confusing, no?

Currently, Zuka was passed out on the couch whilst Xerajd and Nixash were working on the project. None of them knew where Xikaelam was, so they just continued without her. Her absences weren't that unusual anyway.

Xerajd set his folder on the coffin table, glancing uneasily at the contents. He never _did_ get used to that table. "You think it might work Nix?" He asked suddenly, looking up at Nixash. "I mean, an artificial heart is a _really_ hard thing to make. Even Professor Vexen's had a hard time with it."

Nixash rolled her eyes, "Xerajd, you ask the same thing everyday. Stop doubting, I'm sure it will work well enough for you and your girlfriend to get along."

Xerajd blushed and looked at Zuka as she snored lightly, "But… what if it doesn't work and she gets hurt?" Worry showed on his face. Or something close to it at least.

"Why do you pretend to worry so much? Just give up on _those_ fake emotions. If you want artificial, make your own heart when we're done." Nix spread out on the couch and yawned. "I say it's about time for a nap. But then…I won't get much sleep tonight and possibly fall asleep tomorrow. You think that will happen? But then I could just have coffee, couldn't I?" She looked at him and smiled, "I could really go for a mocha right now."

Xerajd shook his head, "No way. You get enough sugar from your breakfast. I'm sure the teachers will be fine with you passing out on them. Maybe we'll have some quiet in the class for once." He laughed lightly, but got a nasty look from Nix.

"That wasn't very nice," She pouted, turning away and acting mortally offended. _'And after all that talk of artificial feelings…'_ She rolled her eyes and smirked. Zuka was starting to rub off on her, the hypocritical bitch.

Xerajd rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Sorry Nix."

Nix faked a sob and started to shake lightly before continuing in a voice that could easily make her pass as crying. "All I ever wanted was to fit in. You're such an inconsiderate jackass Xerajd! I have no clue what Zuk-Zuk sees in you."

Xerajd sighed and reached across the table, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Look…I said I was sorry."

"You said it meanly!" She sobbed again.

"It was sarcasm! Zuka uses it all the time and you never get upset." He started to turn her around, trying to comfort her.

Nix, ready for the finally of her prank, rolled over and jumped towards him. "_Gotcha'_!" She cried out, colliding into him and rolling over the couch, bringing him down over her. Nix rolled over and sat on Xerajd's stomach, not hearing the groan from Zuka that signaled that she was waking up. "Well now, whatcha' gonna go about _that_?!"

Xerajd smirked, also missing the groan, and rolled back over, straddling her torso with his legs. He grinned madly and started tickling Nix, making her shriek with laughter. He lent closer so his face was just centimeters away from hers. "This is exactly what I'm going to do."

Zuka's eye's fluttered open then she squinted as to locate where all the yelling was coming from. Sitting up, she looked behind the couch to see the predicament that Nix and Xerajd were in. She gave a loud gasp, grabbing the attention of the duo.

Nixash merely blushed and looked away from her roommate, but Xerajd turned his head and locked wide eyes with Zuka. He gasped her name, but Zuka stood and walked out the door without a word.

♫♫♫_**I would normally stop here, but I love you all so much I just couldn't bear to let this stop. Plus I have a better stopping point and I have no clue when I'll be updating next**._♫♫♫

♥♥♥♥ Zuka climbed up into a tree and glared hatefully into the starry sky. She wished that it would brighten, but it was never sunny here in what she had dubbed, _The World That Never Was._

It was a short name and confusing to anyone other than herself. Because she retained her old memories, she was able to understand what she was better than others. That wasn't a good thing though. That clarified that she wasn't meant to exist. No one here was. She would only be able to exist if she was Tala. And the only way to get to that point was to find her heart.

"There are so many students at this school..." She whispered to herself, leaning back against the trunk of the tree and rubbing her arms with gloved hands. Night time was definitely not the time to dress how she was that night. Dark jean cappris with a red and green plaid mini skirt over it and its tears held together by safety pins. Matching converse covered her feet, with argyle socks stretching up to her knees. Her legs were warm, but for upper clothing she had a white tank top on and black fingerless gloves that went half way up her forearm.

"It'll be too hard to find my heart here... let alone help anyone…" She sighed, gazing up into the yellow heart shaped moon up in the sky. What was it called…Kingdom Hearts? She heard someone climbing the tree, and turned quickly to find a body trying to climb up the tree. She cursed the darkness again, wishing to see who it was. "Who's there?" She yelled, making the figure jump and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

She jumped gracefully down to the body, making barely any sound as she kneeled and brushed bangs out of the unconscious one's face. She saw that he was breathing and sighed lightly, checking his pulse just to be sure. He had been a few yards up when she had scared him and he hadn't landed all that nicely. Wrapping an arm around him, Zuka pulled the figure into the light that Kingdom Hearts was giving off to examine him for injuries.

She looked at his attire, noting that he was in a skin tight shirt with no stains. At least not from blood; she couldn't make out what the various other stains were from though. She sighed in relief, he wasn't hurt –not badly, a bruise or two might appear– just unconscious.

Zuka stare at the boy, feeling rather giddy to tell the truth. She laid next to him in the grass, blushing and giggling like a girl with a secret crush that her friends were trying to pry from her. She nuzzled his neck with her forehead and wrapped an arm around the front of his chest.

There was a slight change in his breathing that Zuka seemed to have missed, and the boy turned his head to stare at her. "Hello?" Zuka's eyes widened considerably as she jumped up and started to run away. "Hey! Come back!" He called after her, but it was no use. She was ignoring him and wouldn't go back, lest he see who she was.

"Damn…" He whispered to himself as he stood and dusted himself off. "You're definitely great with ladies, aren't ya' Demyx?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**God. Now that I look back at this, it all seems scrunched together. I wrote the beginging of the chapter like a month ago, but then I've been having all this trouble in school. My mother took me out of Algebra just because it was an actual challenge for me and she didn't want me to fail a high school class. You can guess how well that went, me loving challenges and all. Then there was the rotten field trips, the fights, the lonerism...God. Thank you lord you're letting me go to Disney Sea tomorrow. I'm hoping to get a new Jack Skellington jacket or a pirate jacket...**

**Well, thanks for still paying attention to this story if you're there. Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**


	7. Chapter VI

Ah, young love. The strange things it does to ones mind and heart.

Now all they need is a heart and everything would be perfect.

♥♥♥ "Zuka, I said I was sorry!" Xerajd called as Zuka stomped down the hall. They had finally finished the project and were to present it to the class after lunch. And if Zuka was to have her way, she wouldn't see Xerajd until then.

Once she was a good distance away, Zuka stood still and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and envisioning her _boyfriend's _clothes caught on fire. A smirk slid easily onto her lips as she heard a shriek somewhere in the building. It was a fine thing to be a pyrokinetic. A very fine thing.

"I'd advise you not to do that again." A voice said from what seemed to be right behind Zuka. She turned on her heel to see a gray eye and lilac colored hair. Zexion, she believed was his name. "Or you might find yourself in a detention."

Zuka smirked, feeling daring. "And what say do you have in that? You're not really my superior. You're just a person that walks around in a coat and makes sure we don't use our powers too irresponsibly."

"Daring, aren't you?" He asked, a smirk of his own playing its way onto his lips.

Zuka dropped her smirk and played innocent. "Who, me? Why I'd never talk back to _you_. The emo student should be nice to the emo teacher. After all, they have..." But Zexion never found out what they had, as a searing pain flashed in Zuka's head. Whatever this guy's power was, it was, for lack of a better word, powerful.

Zexion pulled a slip out the pocket of his trench coat with one hand and grabbed Zuka's hand with the other. He put the paper in her hand and walked away. When Zuka looked at it, it had "_Detention Slip_" written in bold letters. She almost groaned, but realized it would give her a reason to stay away from Xerajd.

♥♥♥ When Zuka walked into what was clearly the detention room –the door wasn't in the best shape, what with scorch marks all over it and pieces of wood chipped off from some sort of sword– she handed her slip to a buff man with a shaved head. Well, it wasn't totally shaved, the top had regular brownish red hair on it, but the sides looked like they had been shaved a while ago. But with the hair cut and all those muscles, he gave off the air that he wasn't one to be messed with.

Of course, it might've been that giant axe in the corner that made Zuka scared of him. But who knew?

She took a seat behind a red head with long, spiked hair. It raised a question, with hair down to practically the middle of his back, how was it spiked? She laughed to herself a little, making the boy turn around and give her a strange look.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a voice that was drop dead gorgeous. Well, okay, she was probably exaggerating again. But still, it made him pretty hot.

"Just wondering why the girl in front of me spikes her hair is all," She replied bravely, flipping her own white hair –only to have it fall back into place in front of her eyes.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Not my fault I have taste."

Zuka stood and smirked down at the boy. "Taste? Baby you ain't got no'in." He stood up and sized her up, and she followed suit.

She was wearing a simple skin tight tank with some band's logo on it over a fishnet shirt and gloves. She wasn't anything special. But neither was he. He simply had a black shirt under a black button up with flames around the bottom and sleeves. Their pants were relatively the same, but she had boots and he had what she called skater shoes.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He complimented as he closed his eyes with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Not to bad yourself. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to figure out how to ditch my soon-to-be ex."

The boys eyes flew open and he grinned. He flung an arm around Zuka's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Let him find you with me and I think he'll loose hope in your relationship."

She rolled her eyes once again and shoved him away. "He's the one cheating, and I don't even know your name."

"Axel."

"And I'm Zuka. But that doesn't change the fact I'm simply trying to leave him."

"Then let me talk to him. I'm sure I can come up with something to get him to leave you alone…"

Zuka glared at Axel and sat back down. "I've already got my eyes on someone else."

Axel pouted, "Aww, the hot one's a playa'!"

Before Zuka could retort, two blondes walked into the room. The first had spiky hair, making her realize why Axel looked so familiar. He had been the one to stand up to Zexion on the first day back when it was Tala who was the breathing one. His name was…. Roxy?

The second boy, obviously, was too familiar to even have to name. But when she saw him, she blushed and pretended to be uninterested in what was going on. _'**Why is he here?**'_ She thought to herself, trying to get rid of the blush._ '**Great…I'm probably going to make a complete ass out of myself.**'_

"Hey, Rox! Demyx! What took you guys so long?" Axel asked as the two gave their slips to the teacher. The teacher made a mark on a piece of paper and left the room without a word.

The two took seats near Axel, Roxy –she still thought she was getting his name wrong–, in front of the red head and Demyx across the isle. "Hey," Demyx replied, "It's not my fault that old Xigbar ignores us and not you. Really, you need to tone it down on the pyrokinetics."

"Woah!" Zuka burst, "You're a pyro too?"

The trio turned to her, and she felt like blushing again. _'**Yep…a total ass out of myself.**'_

"You seem familiar..." Demyx said, leaning closer to Zuka. "Like someone from a long time ago..."

Zuka blushed, scooting back a little. "Umm... I think you've got me confused with someone else... sorry."

Axel was busy looking between the two. Why hadn't she reacted with a blush like others when _he_ had gotten close to her? Realization dawned upon him and he smiled. If she wouldn't go out with _him_, then he would at least do his pal a favour.

"Hey Demyx, I think someone has a crush on you," Axel smirked, glancing over at Zuka who was tensing with each word that Axel spouted. "And they happen to be in this room. At this very moment. In a seat in this isle."

Demyx's eyes widened and he looked between Rox, Axel, and Zuka. His eyes stayed on Zuka for a moment before moving back to Axel. "AXEL! Why didn't you say so before?!" Demyx flung his arms around Axel, making said red head fall backwards.

"Not me you buffoon!"

Demyx sat back up, brushing nonexistent dirt off his "Table Manners" shirt. "Well it couldn't be Roxas–" So that was his name "–and I've never met her before."

Zuka rolled her eyes. "Obviously." _'**If only you knew Myde…'**_

They talked for a few minutes longer, and when Lexeus –the teacher– never returned, they resorted to poker since no one wanted to play _truth or dare_.

Of course, being the teens we were, it wasn't a normal game of poker.

"Demyx! You gotta get rid of something buddy!" Axel laughed, down to his boxers and shirt. Roxas, who was still quiet but had started talking more –Zuka figured he was just shy–, had an amusing amount of layers and luck so he was simply down to pants and his shirt that was under his over shirt. Not to mention whatever else he wore under _that_. Zuka had been cheating much to the other's dislike, so she wasn't doing too bad –practically still dressed she was.

Demyx on the other hand was down to his last piece of clothing after an amazing display of bad luck.

"Come on guys," He whined, gesturing to Zuka, "There's a girl this time!"

Roxas shook his head, "Sorry Demyx, but it's a rule of the game. It's in the name."

"Not to mention you were second to agreed to play after Zuka mentioned it." Axel added with a smirk.

"You Were First!!"

Zuka shook her head, before the hot head could reply, "Axel, I'm not to fond of the idea of seeing anyone's unmentionables. I propose we just make him streak the rest of the day." The idea made Roxas and Axel snigger, but Demyx blushed a deep crimson.

"W-WHAT?!"

"Don't worry Demmy, I don't have any classes with you so I won't have to see your unmentionables as long as you stay in your music note boxers until after lunch."

**I find this an excellent place to stop. Don't ask me why. But I think I'm going to try and do a chapter a week. That way I have a week to make it three pages and….I don't remember what the next reason was. But I love making these three pages in Ebola font. Plus you don't have to worry about me going on vacation since there isn't exactly a way for me to go to a place in America without spending hundreds of dollars just to get across the Pacific.  
**

**My teacher thinks I just have an obsession with dyslexia and a few other diseases. But they're so cool… Like hyperactive people are so fun to be around. Well… I think I might bore some people with my life story and it won't look nearly as cool on the site since they don't support Ebola. Damn them.**

**Well, I'm still trying to work in the last of the characters and give them substantial parts in the story, but can't seem to think of any. That's why I used more Organization XIII characters here that usual.**

**And Axel, in my eyes, is a playboy. Don't think I won't have him hitting on every girl I can by the end of the story. I might even make a character hook up with him…but it's hard to figure this out because I want to stick to the statement that "They do not have hearts. They do not feel. Don't believe otherwise. They only remember what it was like.**


	8. Chapter VII

♥♥♥♥ After lunch was something that you would definitely want to remember.

To start things off, right when the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang, a loud shriek rang through the halls. The shriek was too high pitched to be anything other than a cheerleader. And so started Demyx's week of detention.

But science class is what _really_ would stick in the minds of the Nobodies in the school. Half way through class, Zuka, Nixash, Xerajd, and Xikaelam were called up to present their work. The few that had gone before them had failed the attempt, and Professor Vexen was already agitated and ready to mark down their grades on the slightest thing.

Zuka pulled up a chair and sat, only to find herself blindfolded and her hands cuffed behind the back of the chair within moments. **_'I didn't agree to this…'_ **She thought dully.

"You know I meant it when I said I loved you," Xerajd whispered as he checked to make sure the blindfold was tight.

"Yeah. Just like how Axel means it when he told every girl that's been around his waist this past month. Save it Xerajd, we don't have heart. We can't feel." She held back the urge to end their relationship, sensing that it wouldn't come out right and he might do something drastic that could probably fail them. And Zuka was already failing science as it was.

Xerajd glared down at Zuka as Xikaelam and Nixash introduced the group's project to stall while the couple was quarreling. "You about done?" Xikaelam asked impatiently, turning to face them. Xerajd nodded and grabbed a bottle full of dark liquid off the desk next to him. He quickly uncorked the top and thrust the hole against Zuka's chest before anything escaped from the bottle.

All anyone would remember would be a bright flash and a loud scream. But then, it wasn't what really happened then that they would remember as I might have led you to believe earlier, but it was what that flash and scream triggered that would be what caused them to remember it.

♥♥♥♥ Xerajd decided to pay a visit to the headmaster whilst Zuka was out.

"But even before the incident she sometimes seemed to be off thinking about someone else." Xerajd finished off his story as he continuously paced inform of Xemnas' desk. Normally, the headmaster would dismiss the boy, not hearing a word of what the boy would have to say on the subject of 'love' as these teens demanded to call it. But in the case of Zuka, he wanted to learn all about what was happening to her. After all, she was the only known being that only half-existed.

"So your saying that you think that she's been…cheating on you?" Xemnas still wasn't getting the message, but decided to just act like he was and ponder it later. Of course, he deliberately left out the fact that the boy shouldn't even be feeling. But then, what did the headmaster know? Xerajd was a teenager. And all the teenagers in existence had raging…oh what were they called…ah yes...hormones.

"Yeah! And now I think that she wasn't to break it off just because I was a little too close to Nixash!"

Xemnas nodded, "Now, what were you doing with Nixash that was so terrible?"

Xerajd blushed and stopped pacing, deliberately looking away. "I was kinda…sitting on top of her…" Xemnas' eyes widened considerably. They were doing **_that?!_** In **_HIS_** school?! Lucky for Xerajd he caught the look and covered himself quickly. "…and tickling her."

The superior sighed in relief, standing and walking so he stood in front of the young Nobody. Placing a hand on the younger Nobody's shoulder, Xemnas looked straight into Xerajd's eyes. "Xerajd, it'd be best just to forget all about this relationship with her and just move on. You are _not_ supposed to feel these emotions. Lock them away."

Xerajd stared at the Superior, clinging to every word that escaped from his lips. To him, Xemnas was a god. But even though all Xerajd's concentration was on the Superior, subconsciously he decided that Zuka was the enemy.

And the enemy had to be terminated.

**SHAA!! It's over!! Woo! Okay. I know, it's like…a whole PAGE shorter than what I usually do. But I'm starting on my Christmas special. Though just a hint, it's pretty much just going to contain the trio from detention & Zuka. Probably Nixash too…but we'll see. But there will be mistle toe...oh yes...that evil little herb is getting a part in my story whether I like it or not. I'm putting finishing touches on it and posting it Christmas morning. But…I guess it would be about noon-ish Christmas Eve in the states since I get up at like 2 in the morning on Xmas…oO…okay. Whatever. I'm gonna go now. Ben 10 is on and Kevin 11 is in the episode! Sha! I love being childish…**


	9. IMPORTANT! Authors Note

Sorry to fill everyone's mailboxes if ya'll are watching this story or my works. But I found so many flaws when I went through the story over the weekend for inspiration for my next chapter. So...I'm gonna go through and fix all of them. 

Also, I need everyone to resubmit their characters. I printed all the characters out when I had gotten them a few chapters back, but I took them on a trip to Yakota and I don't think they made it back. Sorry to everyone, but I simply can't find them anywhere.

The tweaks that I will be making are things that are totally going to mess with the plot that I have right now. I finally figured out where I was going with this story, and need to restart EVERYTHING to make it fit. Until know, I've been saying "Alright. This is going to be changed for the better of this story." but never did it. Now, I'm getting off my ass and doing what I need to do. Characters will have name changes, their looks will be different, and the start will be completely different. Everyone okay with that? Okay. Good.

I really am sorry. But the only characters I know are my own, the original game characters, Nixash, and Xerajd since they've been reoccuring characters. So those two don't have to be resubmitted. The things I need from you are in this submission form.

Current Name:  
♥♥Former Name:  
♥♥Nicknames:  
Gender:  
Rough estimate of/Actual Age:  
Special Powers:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
♥♥Height:  
♥♥Body Type:  
Weapon:  
Personality:  
♥♥Likes:  
♥♥Dislikes:  
♥♥Fears:  
Usual attire:  
Short summary/story of past:

The ones with hearts next to them are not required, but they help to make the character more of a round character than a flat one. To the owners of Nixash and Xerajd, you may submit again if you want, but I have your character down enough to include them. They might be inbetween round and flat because I have a short memory though.


	10. Final Authors NoteUpdate

Okay. Totally gotta let you know here. If you've been watching this story, you need to move your watching links to my new KH story, because I'm posting the story again here. I like what I was doing with this story, so I'm gonna keep this up for anyone else that wants to read it. But unless I get a sudden urge to use my out-dated-no-plot-fanfiction, this one isn't going to be updated.

Love ya'll and thanks for your support thus far, I promise to keep this new story going and to keep it on an actual plot.

Neutral.


End file.
